Percy Jackson one-shots
by jacksonlover11
Summary: This is just a couple of one shots I'm writing for fun. I don't update regularly. Some of them will include; dark percy, percy and sally, and of course, percabeth! Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!


**Hey there demigods! I'm Jackie Hart. I have another story, The Sea's Daughter, but I really wanna do a couple of one shots. So, I'm gonna start off with a dark Percy, and I promise none of that stupid Chaos's army stuff. I've always hated that stuff. Inspired by House of Hades. I own nothing, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Percy's POV:**

I ran, begging my legs to give me one last burst of speed. I heard those, what had Annabeth called them? Oh right. Cacadaemons.(which is a legit thing, I looked it up) They were spirits of harm and punishment, sent out by Hades to punish those who defied him. Annabeth and I had been walking down a street, I was on my way to take her to dinner. Seriously, can't the monsters give a boyfriend a break? We hadn't been out to dinner in a wile, so we decided to go out tonight. Anyway, as we were walking we saw these... things. They had scaly skin and deep red eyes, bat-like wings and huge silvery claws. There were four of them flying down the street, staring this old mortal guy. I guess he'd done something to insult Hades. I mean, Hades wouldn't just set these things on a poor, unsuspecting mortal would he? But the Cacadaemons thought that two demigods would be more interesting than him, so they started chasing us. One hit Annabeth on the head, knocking her out. I was carrying her now. I knew that there was a river back here somewhere, I could use it against them, but for some reason the river wasn't responding to me. So, I was relying on the pure fact that I knew these woods pretty well. Which, was a bad sign.  
I carried Annabeth in my arms bridal style, which I knew she'd hate. She doesn't like being carried, like she's defenseless like this. Now don't get me wrong, she's not defenseless. Actually, she kinda is right now. Don't tell her I said that. I heard a high pitched screech, so full of pain, that I instantly wanted to curl up and close my ears, but I kept running. Based on my brain, the river wasn't that far ahead. The Cacadaemon screeched again, closer this time. I saw a riverbank. YES! I ran over and peeked on the edge. It was dry. Great. A lot of help that was going to be. I suddenly felt a searing pain across my back. I yelled out. I nearly dropped Annabeth. I bent down and slowly rested her behind me. The Cacadaemons looked at me, their eyes showing me scenes of torture. I looked away. "Hello, hero of Olympus." one hissed. "Yes," another mused. "The great Perseus Jackson. Doesn't look like much." She peered behind me. "Ah, and the daughter of Athena." One to the left of her bared her fangs. I realized she was trying to smile. "Perfect. So perfect." The three monsters laughed. Wait. Hold up. There were four monsters before. Now there were only three. I turned around, and was met by a cloud of black smoke. I coughed ans wheeled back around. Three of the Cacadaemons were holding Annabeth. I uncapped Riptide and immediately charged. The Cacadaemon just stuck out her hand and gave me a rake across the side of my cheek. I barley noticed. I slashed Riptide through the air. The daemon moved over, bringing Annabeth in the way of my sword. I had just enough time to throw myself to the ground so that I didn't hurt Annabeth.  
The daemons laughed. I seethed with rage. I went to raise my sword again, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. I tried, and my face beaded with sweat, but I couldn't move. The daemon who had taken Annabeth flew over to me. "Silly little hero. All trapped. Helpless as we inflict the worst kind of suffering." She gave a cruel smile. I felt myself pale as they all glanced at Annabeth. I knew their plan, they wanted to hurt Annabeth to hurt me. My fatal flaw, personal loyalty. They were using it against me. I tried to glare, but I couldn't. The daemon snapped her fingers, Annabeth woke up with a gasp. "Percy? What happened?" Her stormy gray eyes took in the scene. She noticed herself in the Cacadaemon's arms. "Let me go you stupid-" They Cacadaemon cut her off. "No,no girl." She said. She pointed her fingers at Annabeth. She writhed in pain and screamed. I tried to scream her name, to kill these things. How dare they hurt her. I felt my eyes pool with tears. "STOP!" she screamed. They stopped, giving her a chance to breathe. She couldn't escape their grasp. The Cacadaemon un-paralyzed my mouth. "DON'T HURT HER AGAIN! YOU BASTARDS!" I breathed heavily. "Percy. I-I'm ok." Annabeth said weakly. The daemon pointed at her. She screamed again, crying harder. "ANNABETH!" My heart broke in two. Nothing, no monster I'd faced could ever hurt me as much as it hurt seeing Annabeth like this. The daemon paused her tourture again. "Please." I said weakly. "Don't hurt her, hurt me instead. Please." Annabeth was heaving. "Percy," her voice cracked. "No." The daemons hissed. One holding her looked at me. "Perseus, there's no need to worry. We're not hurting her. We're hurting you." Another daemon to her left looked at her nervously. "Maybe we should stop. I don't think Master Hades would approve of this-" She was cut off on the daemon hurting Annabeth. "NO!" she screamed. "We are Cacadaemons! The spirits of harm and punishment! He has killed so many monsters, this is the least we can do." The others nodded.  
I want them to pay. I want them to feel what they're doing to my Annabeth, a hundred times worse. I wish I could fight them, I wish I could slowly torture them, they way they're doing to Annabeth. "When will you stop?" I asked. "Once you reach the point where the pain in your heart is stronger than the pain in her body." I yelled out of pure anger.  
"Haven't we suffered enough? We've been fighting since we were twelve, and her even longer. We've fought two wars, saved the world, gone through Tartarus, I've lost my memory, seen my friends die, my mom was abused, and I've blamed myself for it all! I stay awake at night, and instead of counting sheep, I count how many people died for me. And I can't even take my girlfriend on a date. Isn't that enough pain for you?!" Annabeth was crying. They smiled. They. Smiled. I felt my body shaking with rage. They laughed and made Annabeth scream.  
I suddenly remembered when Annabeth and I were in Tartarus. When we faced the goddess of misery. I had controlled the poison lake she'd sent out at us. I had unleashed a darker side of myself that I didn't really know I even had. That's what I wanted to do now. I wished that they would send me poison, so that I could send it right back at them. I wanted to see their bodies contort in pain, I wanted to have them scream and plead for mercy. I wanted them to know that they couldn't mess with a son of Poseidon. Or his girlfriend. But I couldn't I could only watch in horror as they hurt her, hurt the love of my life, hurt my Wise Girl. I remembered something else from Tartarus. I had made the blood around the heart of Tartarus burst. Blood. Did monsters have blood? They had to, they couldn't just be full of dust. They made Annabeth stop. "This one's hard to break! Right sisters?" They all nodded and hissed. "Yes, yes. Very hard." I looked Annabeth in her stormy gray eyes, and sent out a message. _Escape. Roll over. Get away from them now._ She nodded like she understood. I watched as she elbowed her tortures in the ribs, kicked another, and headbutted two of them. One flew away, screeching. She crawled over to me and got behind me, shaking. I had to make them pay. Luckily, their magic had stopped working. I was un-paralyzed. I thrust out my hands, searching for blood. Thank the gods, I found it. I made them stay. "What? What is this?" One said. "This is what happens when you mess with a son of Poseidon." I growled. I made their blood twist, wrapping it around their muscles they screamed in pain. I made some of the blood pulse, throwing them side to side. They writhed in agony. I laughed, a maniac laugh that scared me the slightest bit. But I wouldn't let fear get to me, no. I'll keep pulsing them, hurting them until they beg for mercy. I laughed hysterically again. They twisted, one exploded with a wail into dust. "NO!" I roared. Why did it die? It wasn't supposed to die. There were two left. I paused their torture. One begged, "Please, hero, Perseus. Let us go! We'll never hurt you're friends again! We promise." I smiled. "No, you'll stay until I'm done with you." I made their blood wrap around their brain and heart and squeeze. They cried tears. Tears. I forced more tears out of their body, making them cry hysterically. Then I forced that water down their throats, somewhat choking them. But I let them live to feel more torture. One exploded. "STOP DYING!" I yelled, frustrated. At least there was one left. Annabeth's torturer. I stepped closer. It shook with fear. Exactly what I wanted. "You spread the word, that you will never hurt my Annabeth again. Neither will any other monster. You hear?" It nodded. "Now, you know. Don't. EVER. Do. This. Again." I closed my fist in the air, and its blood slowly spread outward, exploding it. "AAAAAAH!" It screamed, and died. I stood there laughing, heavily breathing.  
I turned around to find Annabeth crying, harder than before, on the ground. I knelt next to her. "Percy," she sobbed. "Percy, why did you do that? Oh my gods your eyes, they're so dark." I held her hand. "Percy. Don't EVER do that again. Please." Her voice broke.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy stood over the dust and tears, laughing like a maniac. In all of the years I've been exposed to monsters, nothing scared as much as what I'd just seen him do to the Cacadaemons. Yes, it'd hurt like hell when they'd hurt me. But, this. This was worse. He ran over to me, his eyes distant. "Percy," I sobbed. "Percy, why did you do that?" I took a second to look at his sea green eyes, always a comforting sight. Not now. Instead of a bright green, they were a dull dark green, almost black. "Oh my gods your eyes, they're so dark." He reached out and took my hand. "Percy. Don't EVER do that again. Please." My voice broke and I sobbed. This reminded me of Tartarus, when he'd controlled poison. I thought that was scary. This... This was worse. "Wise Girl, I had to protect you. I had to protect you. I couldn't let you get hurt." His gaze was faraway and hardened, with anger in his eyes. "But Percy..." My voice trailed off. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. My body still hurt though. He unwrapped a piece of ambrosia and gave it to me. I nibbled at at, and I immediately felt better. "Thanks." I said. "Let's go." He got up. He went to extend hid hand to help me, but suddenly paled. His gaze focused, his eyes returned to their normal color. "Oh." he said weakly and swayed on his feet. "Percy, are you ok?" He blinked. "Ye-yeah." he stuttered. He took a step and fell down. "Percy!" I yelled. He leaned behind himself and gagged. He was really pale. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Tell me what's wrong." He looked at me. "I-I'm fine, really. C'mon, lets go home." I held out the piece of ambrosia. He ate some of it. His face regained its normal color and he sat up straighter. "I'm good now, what about you?" He asked. "I'm fine, just a little sore." His eyes became sad. "I'm sorry." He said and held his head down. "Percy it's ok." He looked up. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't protect you. They hurt you. And I scared you. I failed." I put my hand through his hair. "Hey, we're ok now, right?" He nodded. "Now lets go. Back to your mom's apartment." We pulled each other up and walked back to the street where we first took off.

 **Ok so Ta-da! Hope you guys liked it. Reveiw, favorite, follow! Have a good day!**


End file.
